David Robinson
David Robinson, more commonly referred to by members of the GUAOF as "The Admiral", is a member of the 92nd Ranger Regiment (GUAOF), a special force operating platoon branching off from the GUAOF during the Great Universal Revolution. History David was known for his previous services in , until he suffered a serious injury to his arm during an attack on Earth, which led to a prolonged absence in his services in any form of military. He had thought that his days as a soldier were gone, and so had decided to put his height up to use, and declare his decision to enter the 1109 Universal Basketball Association (UBA) draft, where he was picked number 43 overall. He had a successful career playing 3 seasons with the Earth Defenders, leading them to 3 straight universal championships, setting historical records for himself and his team. As much as David would have liked to continue his professional basketball career, though with the emergence of the Supersystem, he realized that his help was needed in order to protect the Earth, and basically everything else that deserves to exist. He went under vigorous training under Jaxson Strider, an incredibly powerful human who coincidentally also once played professional basketball. With the training with Strider, David had reached his peak in his superhuman abilities. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat David could throw a serious punch since he was 6 years old, though now he throws these punches for good. He has great mastery in numerous forms of martial arts. Superhuman Strength David has witnesses that have seen him bench pressing 1,200 kg on each side of the bar, and not only can he lift such weights but his strength translates directly into his strikingpower, as he is capable of effortlessly breaking through reinforced walls, overpowering opponents in very short time, etc. Superhuman Speed David even surpasses the renowned Frederick P. Williamson in terms of speed, barely overtaking him by being capable of running at 64 mph, while Phil's peak is 60 mph. Superhuman Durability His durability is what people could actually consider a superhuman's peak. His whole body is trained to take on actual bullets, plus his bones and muscles are much denser than most superhuman's. Firearms Expertise David is heavily trained in basically every single gun possible in the GUAOF's disposal, from a simple pistol to his signature TD21 rifle. Healing Factor David can regenerate and heal all sorts of wounds done to him faster than a lot of other superhumans, being able to quickly recover from injuries in a conflict. Equipment TD21 Rifle A special rifle made just for David, he named it after his best friend and his favorite number, Tony Drayer (who died in action by the hands of a System Sentinel) and 21. It is equipped with a very rare AARA (Absolute Army Rifle Accuracy) scope, and special ammo for the TD21 rifle, called .420 GSG, which are bullets which immediately cause small explosions within anything that it pierces. 44m Pistol A highly customized pistol passed down to David by his father. It utilizes smaller .420 GSG bullets as ammo, equipped with a flashlight, a magazine extension, supressor, and nicely built with a shiny black Katchin material. Knife A multi-use knife for many purposes, from cutting through shruberry to throwing at an enemy. Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles